In current gaming systems, the focus has been on controlling the return to the player to ensure that the return that is provided meets the regulatory minimum return to player (RTP).
Some venues increase the return to player above the regulatory minimum as a method of competing within the marketplace. As a result they obtain a lower return on turnover. It would be advantageous to provide an increased return to player to players at a lower cost to the venue.